Koltiwa
Koltiwa is a race track located on the man-made Hawaiian island of Makana. It made its only appearance in Wipeout Pure as part of the Delta Packs. Description Koltiwa is not quite as fast as its sister Delta League courses due to some quite nasty corner work, most notably a chicane series early on and an evil hairpin near the end. Quite a fun track. Walk-through The first corner is a fairly sharp left hand hairpin. Start over to the right and stay wide until you hit the first outside speed pad. Then use the left brake to bring yourself back over to the inside to hit another pad near the exit. A loose right-left-right chicane series follows. The first right is very shallow with a speed pad on the apex. The next two are progressively tighter. Stay as close to the apex of the second corner as you can using a tap of the left brake to bring you round, and then use the right airbrake to swing into the last right hander. Stay near the center of the track to hit a speed pad to take you over a jump. Barrel roll off of the jump and aim to land dead center to hit another speed pad. Up ahead is a pretty shallow left hander with three speed pads scattered across it. Start on the inside to hit the first one, then swing out to the right for the second. The third requires you to be on the outside on the exit and will give you a poor run in to the next corner series, so get back over to the inside. Another shallow right-left-right chicane follows this corner. If you are over to the left, you can move right and aim to brush the apex of the first corner quite easily, and at the same time giving you a perfect line past the second apex. A quick tap of the right brake will take you through the last corner and over one of two speed pads. Koltiwa's little nasty surprise is up next. A fairly long straight is immediately followed by a very sharp left hairpin. Not quite as sharp as Citta Nuova's trademark, but it'll still ruin your race if you try to take it on the inside. There is actually a very fast line through this one and it needs precise work with the left sideshift. Use the straight to get right over to the right hand side of the track. As soon as you see the apex approaching, use the left brake to point just ahead of it and then immediately left sideshift into it. A speed pad is waiting on the apex. As soon as you hit it, let up on the thrust for a split second and slam on the left brake. Hopefully the craft has enough momentum to swing back out to the right hand side as there is a speed pad waiting. Head over the jump and barrel roll. Below, the track curls round to the left before sloping upwards and curling back to the right as it peaks. Hit one of the three speed pads as you land from the roll and try to hit the peak on the right. This will take you over a double speed pad. Boost over the line to finish the lap. Gallery Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout Pure